Tales to Give You Goosebumps
Tales to Give You Goosebumps is a series of six books that contain ten short stories in each book, making a grand total of sixty tales in total. Every book in the series came packaged with Goosebumps themed merchandise, from booklights, to even undergarments. Some books were based around certain themes, such as Halloween and Christmas. Ghostwriters According to Scholastic, R.L. Stine's contract for the series Tales to Give You Goosebumps did not stipulate that Stine had to be the sole author of the series (unlike Stine's contract for the original ''Goosebumps'' series)."Scholastic Inc. -v- Parachute Press (Index No. 600512/99)" (mirror) The story Fun With Spelling from the book More & More Tales to Give You Goosebumps was ghostwritten by author Carolyn Crimi, an author who also ghostwrote two books in the ''Ghosts of Fear Street'' series.Carolyn Crimi - Freelance: Short Stories Another Ghosts of Fear Street writer, Kathryn Lance, ghostwrote Why I Hate Jack Frost from More & More & More Tales to Give You Goosebumps. Currently, Crimi and Lance are the only authors to openly claim to have ghostwritten for the Tales to Give You Goosebumps series. Books |-|Table = |-|Gallery = Original covers Tales to Give You Goosebumps (Cover).jpg|''Tales to Give You Goosebumps'' More Tales to Give You Goosebumps (Cover).jpg|''More Tales to Give You Goosebumps'' Even More Tales to Give You Goosebumps (Cover).jpg|''Even More Tales to Give You Goosebumps'' Still_more_tales_to_give_you_goosebumps.jpg|''Still More Tales to Give You Goosebumps'' More_&_More_Tales_to_Give_You_Goosebumps.jpg|''More & More Tales to Give You Goosebumps'' Tales 6.png|''More & More & More Tales to Give You Goosebumps'' 1997 Reprint covers Tales-to-give-you-goosebumps-reprint.jpg|''Tales to Give You Goosebumps'' More tales to give you goosebumps reprint.jpg|''More Tales to Give You Goosebumps'' Even more tales to give you goosebumps reprint.jpg|''Even More Tales to Give You Goosebumps'' Original packaging (front) Talestogiveyougoosebumps-booklight.png|''Tales to Give You Goosebumps'', with booklight. More tales to give you goosebumps book light.jpg|''More Tales to Give You Goosebumps, with booklight. Even more tales to give you goosebumps bundle.jpg|Even More Tales to Give You Goosebumps, with glow-in-the-dark boxers. Still more tales to give you goosebumps scare pack.png|Still More Tales to Give You Goosebumps, with Halloween kit. More tales to give you goosebumps hat.jpg|More & More Tales to Give You Goosebumps, with cap. More and more and more tales to give you goosebumps bundle.jpg|More & More & More Tales to Give You Goosebumps, with Christmas stocking. Original packaging (back) 1 Tales Book + Light Pack back.jpg|[[Tales to Give You Goosebumps (Book)|''Tales to Give You Goosebumps]], with booklight. 2 More Tales Book + Light Pack back.jpg|''More Tales to Give You Goosebumps, with booklight. 3 Even More Tales Book + Boxer shorts Pack back.jpg|Even More Tales to Give You Goosebumps, with glow-in-the-dark boxers. 4 Still More Tales Halloween Kit Scare Pack back.jpg|Still More Tales to Give You Goosebumps, with Halloween kit. 5 More & More Tales Book + Cap Pack back.jpg|More & More Tales to Give You Goosebumps, with cap. 6 More & More & More Tales Book + Stocking Pack back.jpg|More & More & More Tales to Give You Goosebumps, with Christmas stocking. |-|Text = *[[Tales to Give You Goosebumps (Book)|''Tales to Give You Goosebumps]] ** The House of No Return ** Teacher's Pet ** Strained Peas ** Strangers in the Woods ** Good Friends ** How I Won My Bat ** Mr. Teddy ** Click ** Broken Dolls ** A Vampire in the Neighborhood *''More Tales to Give You Goosebumps'' ** The Werewolf's First Night ** P.S. Don't Write Back ** Something Fishy ** You Gotta Believe Me! ** Suckers! ** Dr. Horror's House of Video ** The Cat's Tale ** Shell Shocker ** Poison Ivy ** The Spirit of the Harvest Moon *''Even More Tales to Give You Goosebumps'' ** The Chalk Closet ** Home Sweet Home ** Don't Wake Mummy ** I'm Telling! ** The Haunted House Game ** Change for the Strange ** The Perfect School ** For The Birds ** Aliens in the Garden ** The Thumbprint of Doom *''Still More Tales to Give You Goosebumps'' ** Pumpkin Juice ** Attack of the Tattoo ** The Wish ** An Old Story ** The Scarecrow ** Awesome Ants ** Please Don't Feed The Bears ** The Goblin's Glare ** Bats About Bats ** The Space Suit Snatcher *''More & More Tales to Give You Goosebumps'' ** The Haunted Guitar ** Tune in Tomorrow ** Live Bait ** Something Strange About Marci ** The Ghost Sitter ** Fun With Spelling ** Matt's Lunch Box ** Stuck in 1957 ** Mirror Mirror on the Wall ** What's Cooking? *''More & More & More Tales to Give You Goosebumps'' ** Don't Sit on the Gronk ** Nutcracker Nightmare ** The Ice Vampire ** A Holly Jolly Holiday ** Why I Hate Jack Frost ** Marshmallow Surprise ** Monster on the Ice ** The Double-Dip Horror ** Santa's Helpers ** Attack of the Christmas Present Reprints In 1997, the first three books in the series were reprinted to match the cover style of the final book in the series, More & More & More Tales to Give You Goosebumps. The reprints did not include the original merchandise for the books. A hardcover collection book titled 30 Tales to Give You Goosebumps was released in April 2004, featuring stories from the first three books in the series. It was also available in paperback. List of characters Villains/Enemies/Antagonists *The Ghosts of the House of No Return * Mr. Blankenship * Hannah * Mr. Smith * Old Bear * The Dollmaker * Maddy, Carrie, Yvonne and Joey * The Ghosts of Camp Timber Lane Hills * The Aliens * Blob Monster in a chest * Dr. Horror * Dr. Horror's Monsters * Misty * The Hermit Crab * The Hermit Crabs mother * The Poison Ivy * The Spirit of the Harvest Moon * Mr. Grimsley * Mrs. Forster * The Mummy * The Gargoyle * The Perfect School * Mr. Dove * Flip * The Tattoo * Aunt Dahlia * The Scarecrow * The Awesome Ants * The Cuddle Bears * The Goblin * Memphis Willy * Old Jumbo * Lunch Box Monsters * Mirror Bonnie Sue Bowers * Chop Suey * The Gronk * Mrs. Boren * The Ice Vampire * Susie Snowflake * Jack Frost * Mrs. Spooner * Bobby Judd * Santa Claus * Robot Tag Covers The series marks the debut of Curly the Skeleton, who became the mascot of the series and the ''Goosebumps'' franchise as a whole. The cover of the first book depicts Curly as a ghost-like figure with long curly hair. Scholastic wasn't a fan of the design, and asked the cover artist, Tim Jacobus, to redesign him. From the second book onward, Curly took the form of an actual skeleton with a buzz cut. Book three onward also featured Curly's bulldog, Drool. The cover design used on books one through five matched the slime aesthetic used for the original Goosebumps. The final book in the series, More & More & More Tales to Give You Goosebumps, ditched the slime aesthetic in favor of one resembling that of a picture frame. The first three books in the series were reprinted in 1997 to match the new aesthetic. Other media Television series The stories "Click", "An Old Story", "The Perfect School", "The Haunted House Game", "The House of No Return", "Strained Peas", "Awesome Ants" and "Don't Wake Mummy" were adapted into episodes for the television series ''Goosebumps''. Trivia * The French version of the stories were released separately, instead of a short story collection. References Category:Tales to Give You Goosebumps Category:Book Series